


Art for "Captivated"

by Shaliara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Blood, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for "Captivated" by MissBecky.





	Art for "Captivated"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captivated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841889) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> This was an emotional rollercoaster and also sooo good! Mind the tags.
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/105399899439/glass-there-was-glass-everywhere-and-he-was)

  
  



End file.
